vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thing (John Carpenter)
|-|Norris-Thing= |-|Kennel-Thing= |-|Palmer-Thing= |-|Windows-Thing= |-|Blair-Thing= Summary The Thing is the titular main antagonist and the name given to the hostile alien creature of the movie "The Thing" by John Carpenter. The movie is an adaptation of the book "Who Goes there?" written by John W. Campbell in 1938. The Thing is an alien life-form capable of assimilating and then perfectly mimicking other lifeforms. Each cell is programed to seek out the cells of other lifeforms. These cells are then devoured, the DNA assimilated, and then mimicked to create a copy so perfect, that even creatures with heightened senses, such as dogs, do not recognize a threat. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to 9-B, potentially higher via assimilation Name: The Thing Origin: The Thing Gender: Inapplicable Age: Can exist for thousands of years, or more under the right conditions (Was frozen for 100,000 years after its crash on earth) Classification: Alien, Parasite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With enough body mass), Longevity (Survived for thousands of years encased in ice), Regeneration (Low-High. So long as a single cell lives, the thing can assimilate the cells of other organisms to reform itself), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 6), Parasitic Possession, Duplication (Any piece of the Things body can separate and become its own life-form), Durability Negation (Can attack some living organisms on the cellular level, requiring only physical contact), Shapeshifting (Can grow new limbs, tentacles, heads, any biological part necessary to continue its survival), Biological Manipulation, Small Size (Type 3), Immune to being detected by animals, Resistance to Extreme Cold, possibly Power Mimicry (if the power is biological or genetic in nature, the Thing should gain those powers during assimilation), can spew a digestive fluid Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level (Individual cells) to Wall level with enough mass (A heavely deformed one punched down a door plus part of a wall . One while on fire and not as mutated broke down a wooden wall ), potentially higher via assimilation (Was going to separate itself into several microscopic beings and infect every living organism on earth if it managed to touch the sea), can bypass durability by assimilating other organisms (If it touches an organism, its cells will devour the cells of the victim and perfectly mimic them) Speed: Varies from Below Average Human to Peak Human, Potentially higher by assimilating animals Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average to Peak Human, Potentially higher by assimilating animals Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to Wall Class, Potentially higher by assimilating animals Durability: Varies from Below Average level to Building level (Survived the explosion of the whole base and managed to regenerate), Regeneration makes it incredibly hard to kill (If you don´t destroy every single cell it will regenerate) Stamina: High Range: Varies from below Standard melee range to Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Varies from Animalistic to Gifted, possibly Genius. Its intelligence depends entirely on how much mass it currently has and what it has assimilated. A single cell relies only on base instinct. As a dog it was able to form complex plans to isolate and assimilate the humans in the research base though that may have just been instinctual behavior. As a human it was able to build a craft able to escape the Antarctic out of machine parts in a matter of hours. Weaknesses: Weak to fire, acid and lightning, but can survive large explosions with enough mass. Smaller masses of cells can often only behave instinctually and will attempt to survive even to the detriment of the larger whole. The Thing cannot mimic plant cells, and if someone has implants/non-organic parts, it won't be able to correctly copy the body part that contains them. It tends to go dormant in extremely low temperatures, but has no other adverse effects. Others Notable Victories: Xenomorph (Alien) Xenomorph's profile (Fight took place in a small town in the USA, the Thing had assimilated a pet dog and it was a Queen Xenomorph with one drone) Tomie Kawakami (Tomie) Tomie's profile (The fight took place in India with 2 hours prep for both. The Thing was a Crow against just 1 Tomie) SCP-1294 (SCP Foundation) 1294's profile (Fight took place in 5mx5mx5m room and the Thing had assimilated one human) Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) Goblin Slayer's profile (Goblin Slayer had knowledge on The Thing weaknesses and Speed was Equalized) Lucy Carlyle (Lockwood and Co.) Lucy's profile (The Thing had assimilated just one person) Skitzo (C0MICK) Skitzo's profile (Speed Equalized, Both at 9-B, The Thing had assimilated a fully grown man, Battle happened in Africa) Notable Losses: The Pyro (Team Fortress) Pyro's Profile (The Pyro had every single weapon available to their class in the game. The Thing had 1 hour of preparation) The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) The Mask's Profile (9-B versions, speed equalized) Doomguy (DOOM) Doomguy's profile (Fight took place in a base on the moon. Base Doomguy and Speed Equalized) The Flood (Halo) The Flood's profile (Fight took place in a small town in the USA and both had assimilated a pet dog) Ysabel Tevoran (World's End) Ysabel's profile (The Thing had assimilated a single Voronese solider) Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) Ford's profile (The Thing had assimilated 7 random people, Ford knew not to let it touch him and was fully equipped) Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Necroa Virus' Profile (Speed was equal and both were 10-C) Inconclusive Matches: Momo Momozono (Medaka Box) Momo's profile (Speed Equalized, fight happened in a school building, the Thing was divided into a dozen smaller forms, Momo knows not to touch it) Venom (Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy) (Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy) Venom's profile (Speed Equalized. Fight in the construction building in SM3) The Terminator (The Terminator (Series)) The Terminator's Profile (9-A Terminator was used, Speed was equalized, The Thing had assimilated 10 people, and the Fight took place in New York) Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Parasites Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Devourers Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:The Thing Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Races Category:Biology Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Stone Walls Category:Variable Tier Category:Diseases